lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Athlum/Town Square - Dialogues
Town Square - Many travelers visit this open area in front of Athlum Castle just for a look at the Valeria Heart. ---- At the beginning of the story: *Athlumnian Guard: "This is the Town Square, where the proud people of Athlum come to relax and unwind. Anything you need from accessories to weapons can be acquired here. I recommend you take a look around." *Grocery Shopping Qsiti: "That strike on the monsters on the Yamarn Plain was a big success. Lord David and his Gae Bolg knocked off those monsters in one fell swoop! Yep, yep, no one can stand up to good ol' Athlum! Heck, I think this calls for a celebration! Hey, pops! Gimme a cut of your finest meat!" *Aunt Martha: "Sorry, dearie, I'm still setting up shop. It's taking a long time to hear back from my suppliers... Ahh, living in such a rural area makes it tough to keep things stocked!" *Remnant-Gazing Old Man: "This Remnant is the heart of our town. It's called the Valeria Heart. It represents bravery. Long ago this town was victim to many disasters. But one day, a massive sword fell from the sky, and from that moment on, nothing else troubled the land... or so the legend goes. Thus, as long as the Valeria Heart exists, Athlum will not fall. If you are ever discouraged, pray to the Valeria Heart. Your spirit will be set at ease." *David's Admirer: "Athlum's ruler, Lord David, genuinely cares about his people and listens to our needs with a caring heart. The former Marquis died when Lord David was still really young, but even so, he's grown to be a great ruler in his own right! He's even bound the strongest weapon in all of Athlum, the Gae Bolg. I can't think of anyone, who'd be more appropriate for the job." *Comforted Yama: "I'm not gonna move - even if you ask me to! This is my favorite spot in town... I feel so close to the Valeria Heart - it's almost like we're one." After finishing Dillmoor main quest: *Athlumian Guard: "What's wrong? You look lost. If it's information you need, check out the pub. If you're looking to expand your party, check out the guild." *Grocery Shopping Qsiti: "Oh, man... Everyone around here's been gabbing non-stop about some ominous-sounding guy called the Conqueror or something. Apparently he's going around and attacking countries left and right! Who knows how much longer before we get dragged into it... Hey, pops! Get me something healthy... I think I'm gonna need it!" *Remnant-Gazing Old Man: "Lately it seems there are many tales of a brute calling himself the Conqueror making trouble... It's nothing to worry of here in Athlum. Trust in the Valeria Heart. We have nothing to fear." *David's Admirer: "Hey... This isn't common knowledge, but I can tell you're into the Marquis as much as I am, so I'll let you on it... They say that each time the former Marquis used the Gae Bolg in battle, it ate away a little bit of his soul! That's why he died so young. Now, Lord David is working hard and fighting to protect all of us... Who knows how much damage it's doing? I really hope that peace is reached quickly, so Lord David can return to us with both body and soul intact!" After finishing Blackdale main quest: *Athlumian Guard: "You must be Rush Sykes. I've heard about you from Lord David. Everyone's quite the oddball, but they're all good men. If you're ever in need of help, you know where to find it." (we can recruit Athlumian Soldiers now) After the battle of Nest of Eagles: *Grocery Shopping Qsiti: "Unbelievable! Lady Emma... dead!? How could that even happen? Athlum's Four Generals are the strongest fighters there are... Right, pops?" *David's Admirer: "Before General Honeywell... before we lost her, she was always at Lord David's side. They must have shared a deep bond... Now that she's passed on, who knows how painful this all must be for Lord David? I wonder if there's anything I could do to ease his pain..." *Sorrowful Old Man: "The Valeria Heart was taken from us... But, the Remnant was meant to protest us from all evils threatening us. That... that couldn't have been mere superstition..." At the beginning of the second disc: *Grocery Shopping Qsiti: "So, word is that that new Congress chairman, Ghor or whatever, he's told Lord David to go off to find more massive Remnants. Seriously, are you just supposed to be stumbling over them as you walk down the street? If they were that easy to find, you'd see them in shops down here all the time, eh, pops?" *David's Admirer: "Even after losing the Valeria Heart and Lady Emma, Lord David hasn't missed a beat, going out to the battlefield and leading the troops. It's moving, isn't it? He's going to lead Athlum to a bright future, I just know it." *Sorrowful Old Man: "From the merchants, I hear that Nagapur has been destroyed. I've lived my life thinking of Remnants like guardian angels here to protect us. Now, I'm not so certain..." After Athlum gets her independence: *Grocery Shopping Qsiti: "Lord David is just amazing! I can't believe he really got independence for Athlum! Pops, gimme your finest cut of meat! We're feasting tonight!" *David's Admirer: "Now that Athlum's reached independence, it means Lord David will have to take on huge responsibility... But I'm sure he can handle it. He could even surpass the late Marquis in greatness... With Lord David at the helm, Athlum's future is shining bright, no doubt about it!" *Sorrowful Old Man: "I never imagined I would live to see the day Athlum was under her own control... Indeed, there is more to life than suffering." Before the battle of the Holy Plains: *Grocery Shopping Qsiti: "Conqueror Schmonqueror, who's afraid of that cheese-head? Not us! Nobody puts Athlum in a corner! Awright, just in case, I'd better get in fighting-fit condition myself. Pops, I don't care what you give me, but make it something to pump me up!" *David's Admirer: "War with the Conqueror... No doubt Lord David only came to this decision after a long period of heavy thought. All I can do now is trust in him, and hope that he can take care of this quickly and safely, so we can put this all behind us and move to a new future." *Sorrowful Old Man: "I can only pray that we'll all get through this safely." Parameter bonus dialogues: *Baulson will talk about his sister near one of the shops. Category:Dialogues